


Whizzer, Not For Sale

by mysticalmarigold



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn, Falsettos - Lapine/Finn (Broadway Cast) RPF, falsettos
Genre: Act 1, Angst, Falsettos - Freeform, Gay, LGBT, M/M, also i love these men, falseheteros, fsettos, i wanted to make you hurt, whizvin, whizzvin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 21:08:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13578975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysticalmarigold/pseuds/mysticalmarigold
Summary: Whizzer wants to make everyone smile. Some people are hard to please.





	Whizzer, Not For Sale

**Author's Note:**

> ALRIGHT FUCKERS LISTEN UP  
> -there is cussing  
> -there is smut/nsfw  
> -there is some non-con??? i guess?? i really hate to say that but i think you’ll understand if you read further. 
> 
> i REALLY REALLY appreciate feedback. my tumblr is @mysticalmarigold and i post shit there too so message me there if you’d like. This story was inspired by  
> @falsettos-headcanons on tumblr, so please go check them out!! Their headcanons are top notch. (Specifically this one https://falsettos-headcanons.tumblr.com/post/170502559021/do-you-have-an-headcanons-before-act-two-of-marvin )

“Hey Whiz!” Marvin yelled as he walked into the house.  
There was no response.  
“I’m home!”  
No response.  
“Whizzer Brown!”  
A small groan from the bedroom.  
Marvin made his way over to their shared space. It was out of the ordinary for Whizzer to not be in the living room or kitchen, ready to greet Marvin.  
“Hey Marvin...”  
Whizzer sat up in bed, the sheets and comforter tossed around him.  
“Hello. How was your day?”  
Whizzer could sense annoyance in Marvin’s voice.  
“It was alright, thank you very much! How was yours?” Whizzer responded earnestly.  
“My day was a pile of shit. What would’ve made it a little better, is if my lover could’ve managed to wake up late enough to greet me as I got home, and maybe, just maybe, given me a kiss. But I see, I’m not important enough, am I?!” Marvin crossed his arms.  
Whizzer was dumbfounded. One day, one day out of all the months they had been living together, Whizzer didn’t greet him at the door. This is how he reacted?  
Whizzer started to apologize. “I-I’m sorry, I ju-“  
“Shut up,” Marvin spat, “and go make us dinner.”

As Whizzer busied himself, making some sort of soup with lots of vegetables, lots of chopping, he began to think. Should he go in and defend himself? This was no way to be treated! But, perhaps, Marvin had just had a very bad day. Sure, sometimes he got grumpy and quiet, but never mean. Whizzer dismissed it as lashing out, a result of a very bad day at work.

“Here Marv.” Whizzer said sweetly as he set the bowl down in front of him.  
“Thanks.”  
That’s all he got.  
As Whizzer sat opposite his boyfriend, (God, he hated that fucking word. How trivial.) he attempted to make conversation.  
“Can you tell me about your day?”  
Marvin looked up from his bowl, and then to his spoon in his hand, twirling it with his fingers.  
“Uh, sure. I had a client come in and declare that I had stolen from him and charged him too much. He said that he would be reporting me to the police, and then went to choke me out. We had to call for security.”  
“Shit! I’m sorry Marv. I’m sorry I wasn’t there when you got home.” Whizzer felt a deep guilt.  
“It’s fine. I got home alive, didn’t I?” He managed a chuckle.  
“I’m sorry I yelled at you. I feel like an asshole.” He looked down once again.  
“You had a rough day! I understand.” Whizzer placed his hand on Marvin’s. Despite their height differences, Whizzers hands were slightly smaller than Marvin’s.  
“Is there, uh, is there any way I could make it up to you? Y’know, for not being up...” Whizzer bit his lip.  
Clueless, Marvin looked Whizzer in the eye for the first time that evening.  
“What do yo- Oh. OH. I mean, yeah...”  
Whizzer was led to their room, Marvin’s hand gripping his hair.  
Whizzer thought about a song he had heard in his childhood. How did it go?  
“So this is love, hmm hmm hmm hmmm...”


End file.
